


For the Love of a Gardener

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, How to Make Things Grow for Dummies..., M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black thumbs, green fingers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of a Gardener

Sam begins to shake helplessly, his heart filling with love for Frodo at the silliness of his thought.

‘What?’ Then, with a touch of concern, ‘Sam, what is it? Please, are you—?’

Sam raises his head to kiss his laughter into Frodo’s mouth. ‘You are precious to me, you are!’ he gasps.

‘But what? What is so funny?’ Frodo is half-laughing now, simply because Sam’s delight is catching.

‘I were thinking, only t’other day—’ He snorts again. ‘I were thinking you had such Black Thumbs, you couldn’t make naught grow. It’s good to be proved so very wrong!’

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)  
June 2005


End file.
